This project will develop a computer-based "Instrument Wizard" system to help schools, community organizations, and State and local agencies to identify and use appropriate instruments for measuring substance abuse and related factors. Phase I developed and completed a version of the Instrument Wizard. This Phase II contract will conduct a rigorous field test of this instrument. Five specific objectives are: (1) compile a comprehensive catalogue of instruments and relevant information for a broad range of applications, (2) using the instrument taxonomy (and revising if needed), code each selected instrument along the taxonomic dimensions, (3) further develop the Instrument Wizard system, expanding and enhancing functionality and migrating to an Internet-based platform, (4) conduct pilot testing of the updated Instrument Wizard and revise system accordingly, and (5) conduct field testing of the revised Instrument Wizard system with a broad range of typical end-users.